New Thiing2
by TurnaboutYaoi
Summary: Karkat Vantas has one fateful encounter with Sollux Captor before his life changes. I can't exactly do summaries! Lol! This is an RP over text with my (now ex) girlfriend Clare! Rated M for language and slight sexual activities. Everything else is inside! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

((This is an RP between a friend, Clare, and I! But, I rewrote it to be more storylike and added a few times. It'll get better. This is my first fanfic. Reviews are nice! Thanks! Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK AND ALL CHARACTERS AND TERMS ASSOCIATED WITH IT BELONG TO THE GREAT ANDREW HUSSIE!))

**KARKAT'S POV**

Karkat Vantas was lounging, uneventfully if I may add, on a couch. He was in some human place called a "library". Well, he was in the café area with a shitty (according Sollux) computer, trying to get it to some unknown, even to him, shit. Karkat looks up when he hears Nepeta Leijon bouncing towards him "purring" loudly, attracting attention from others.

"Why hello there, Karkitty! Nyan!" She says a little too loudly, adding her signature feline quirk to Karkat's name.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CATGIRL! YOU'RE ATTRACTING ATTENTION FUCKASS!" Karkat yelled as quietly as he could. Karkat always yelled, he really couldn't help it.

"There's no need to be soooo mean, Karkitty!" Nepeta said prolonging her "so" while unnecessarily swinging her arms every which way and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Karkat had to admit Nepeta was absolutely adorable, though he'd never admit it. The girl was about 5' 4", pretty short for being about 9 sweeps old but cute. Her hair only fell about an inch past her shoulders and she wore a little blue kitty face hat. Karkat was always impressed by the fact that her moirail, Equius Zahhak a big sweaty guy obsessed with horses and robots, had installed a robotic cat tail into her lower back. The tail was the same blue as her hat and she liked to swing it around and often distract Karkat, but not this time.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NEPETA!" Karkat yells at the same volume, removing himself from his thoughts.

Nepeta just stands there, almost taken aback, wringing her delicate fingers together. "Well...um...Karkitty, I just...well...Kinda wanted to, uh, see you." She mutters looking at him with hopeful yellow eyes.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' Karkat thought as his stomach fluttered uncomfortably before he says: "NEPETA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Nepeta flinches at Karkat's outburst.

"I'm...I'm sorry Karkitty!" Nepeta says sniffling, "You...you don't have to be so mean Karkitty..."

Now Karkat is just irritated, "CAN YOU TAKE YOUR FUCKASSERY SOMEWHERE ELSE?"

This obviously sends Nepeta over the edge she breaks into tears sobbing Karkat's name.

"WOAH NEPETA! DON'T UM DO THAT...I'M UH SORRY?" Karkat never has had a knack for empathy.

"No you're NOT Karkat! You are NOT SORRY!" Nepeta sobs, definitely attracting a crowd, but doesn't realize before she slumps down against the wall. "I...I just wanted to see you...Say hi... Hear your voice."

At this point Karkat is feeling very uncomfortable and decides it time to abscond, "WOAH UM NEPETA I UH..." With those words Karkat quickly absconds with his computer to the public bathrooms.

'WHAT THE FUCK?' Were his thoughts as he opened the door to the bathroom.

((If you liked this don't worry I've got more! Once I'm finished with what we role-played I'll start making shit up.))

((Karkat: me))

((Nepeta: Clare))


	2. Chapter 2

ALERT! I'm not continuing this story… Clare broke up with me, due to stuff, and we haven't even really talked since. I'll post what I had been writing from our RP but it will not go past here. Sorry for any inconviences(however you spell that) but at least here's what I'd been writing… -_-

(I have something to add. While I'm writing this I'm roleplaying with Clare again, but as Sollux, so if I make a mistake alert me. Please continue to enjoy! :D)

**DAVE'S POV**

Dave Strider, Texan, was now living in the state of Oregon. Pretty fucked up place in his mind. He was a normal 16-year-old went to high school, slept in class (though he had suspiciously high grades), wore a pair of sunglasses constantly, lives with his Bro in an apartment full of puppets and shitty swords, and was good friends with aliens from Alternia. Okay maybe that wasn't normal but Dave liked his life.

Today he found himself walking into a local library Starbucks (the coffee sucked but he did it for the irony) when he found himself bumping into a young fellow rushing to the bathroom.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY STRIDER!" Karkat yelled in his face. Oh if it wasn't his "best friend" the crabby ass Karkat Vantas!

"Oh if it isn't Karkat fucking Vantas! Off to flush all those assloads of porn down the toilet?" Dave says gesturing to the computer Karkat held.

Karkat just gave him a middle finger, turning away quickly to hide the candy red blush spreading across his face, before rushing to the bathroom.

'So he does have assloads of porn! Wait! Is he going to jack off in there?' Dave shook the thought as soon as he spotted Nepeta Leijon sobbing against the wall.

"Woah, Nepeta, are you okay?" Dave asks as soon as he reaches her. His words are met by large, teary, yellow eyes. "Hey Nepeta, was it Karkat? Did he do something? Please don't get all red – er – green eyed on me Nepeta."

Nepeta then gets an angry look to her face, "No! I am NOT okay! Karkitty is a total ASSWIPE!" She yells in Dave's face.

Dave is taken aback by Nepeta's sudden outburst, however living with his bro for his whole life has trained him to keep his cool, "Isn't he always?"

"B-but why does he have to be so mean?" Nepeta says, more to herself, sniffing.

Dave suddenly remembers a song he heard recently, "He was just born this way." Dave chuckles inwardly at his ironic humor.

Obviously not getting Dave's genius reference, Nepeta wipes the tears from her face with her long green jacket sleeve, "Equius doesn't do this to me… He is my meowrail after all… But, neither does anyone else… But pawbviously Karkitty doesn't want me around him…"

Dave sighed outwardly, "You know that's just what he wants you to think Nepeta, you should know Karkat better than I do!" he than realized what he'd just said, "Wait! Why the fuck am I doing this shit? I'm not TT…"

This was "pawbviously" the wrong thing to say. Nepeta looked really hurt before she turned and began to run.

"Crap! Hey! Nep! Come back! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Dave called grabbing her thin arm.

Nepeta turns to him with an angry look to her yellow eyes, "Why should I?"

Dave sighs, "Nepeta, do you need me to bring you to someone else, like Equius or Terezi?"

Nepeta shakes her head, "I…I'm okay." Her yellow eyes suddenly light up with a sudden mischievous idea, "BUT! I am going to do this one thing and Mr. Vantas is NOT allowed to do anything about it!"

Dave then watches as the cat girl bounces off to the men's bathroom, watching her peculiar robotic tail wave back and forth. A scream from Karkat actually makes Dave jump,

"NEPETA! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I'M IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM FUCKASS!"

Dave chuckles as he sees Nepeta walking towards him with an absolutely satisfied look on her face, "Ahh, that was pawwsitively purrfect!" she purrs.

Another noise came from the bathroom, "NEPETA…WHAT…THE…FUCK…!?" Karkat yelled, pausing between words in disbelief. Dave just wondered how anyone could be that loud but soon dismissed it as just Karkat being Karkat.

"Oh! It's okay, Karkitty! I furgive you fur being mean to me earlier!" Nepeta called back still purring.

"WHEN WAS I…OH FUCK IT! FUCK OFF NEPETA! YOU TOO DAVE, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Dave outright laughed out loud at Karkat's comment about him.

What they did not know is an unknown man was there at the time and noticed Dave laughing out loud.

-BYE! SORRY AGAIN GUYS! T_T-


End file.
